Keep your mouth shut, Wally!
by flowersun
Summary: Wally insults Artemis and hurts her feelings.


It was a sunny Sunday morning and everything was peaceful. The Young Justice team took their time getting out of bed and now was lounging in the kitchen.  
M'gann was fluttering around making breakfast for everyone; Wally and Robin were standing off to the side of the room whispering and giggling with each other;  
while Kaldur, Artemis and Superboy sat at the table waiting for M'gann to serve them. When she was done, M'gann floated the plates to the table, Wally and Robin rushed to join everyone.

Once seated Wally started to shove eggs down his throat, "Megan, these are the best eggs I've ever tasted!" he shouted.

"Thank you Wally, I'm glad you like them! I worked really hard on getting the eggs the right texture," M'gann said smiling.

Wally winked at her, "Even if you didn't try, I'm sure they would be good, your just _soooo _perfect", he told her.

M'gann tried to hide her blushing cheeks with he hands.

Superboy glared at Wally, "_Anyways ..._", he grunted, "what are we doing today?"

"Well, we are not being employed on missions, so we have free time," stated Kaldur.

"Oh Oh," started Robin, "I know what we can do! Lets hangout around the cave, then go out to eat for lunch?"

M'gann turned to Robin with disappointment in her eyes, "I was going to make lunch for everyone, you don't want any of my cooking?" she asked quietly.

Robin was about o defend himself when Wally sped over to M'gann and grabbed her hand,

"Megan, my princess, Robin is only trying to give you a break from cooking. I suggest, since you're a princess, that you choose where we eat," he finished with a huge grin.

"Uh yeah, what he said," Robin responded.

Superboy knocked Wally's hands from M'gann's and turned to her, "Yeah Megan, you choose."

"How come she can choose and not me?" asked Artemis.

"Because she's a princess and you're more like a ... horse", Wally said matter-of-factly.

In a split second Artemis grabbed her fork and stood up, Kaldur quickly stood up too and grabbed Artemis's arm before she could hurl the fork.

"Wally, that was rude!" Kaldur said in a serious tone.

"Well ... look at her hair ... it's kind of like a _horse's tail_!" Wally shouted.

Kaldur growled, "Apologize."

Wally threw his hands in a surrender motion and sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just playing."

Everyone turned to look at Artemis, expecting her to throw an insult at him. Instead Artemis held Wally's gaze for a few seconds,  
hurt etched all over her face, she dropped the fork and power-walked out the kitchen.

Once 1 o'clock rolled around everybody, except Artemis, was getting ready. Robin noticed Artemis's absence and set out to get her. He stopped in front of her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" he heard.

"It's Robin, can I come in?"

After a few seconds of silence he finally heard Artemis say,

"Yeah, come in."

Robin opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around the neat room and saw Artemis sitting on her bed with her hair in a_ tight bun _on top of her head. Robin saw Artemis's serious face and said,

"I just wanted to let you know that everyone's leaving soon, we'll wait for you to get ready."

"I'm not going", Artemis told him with no emotion.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Robin.

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest, "Cus I don't want to."

Robin stared at her for a few seconds and nodded his head. He started walked towards the door but turned around,

"Artemis does this have to do with what Wally said?"

Artemis looked at him shocked. "What? NO ... no I don't even care what he says." she said waving her hand dismissively.

Robin, realizing she had nothing else to say, looked at her one more time and left.

Being a good people-reader, Robin knew Artemis was hurt by Wally's comment. It kind of confused him though, ever since they came back from the Bialya mission,  
Wally and Artemis had been acting different towards each other. They were nicer and they even smiled at each other a lot, which is until today. This morning was the first time Wally said something mean  
to her in a long time and today was the first time Artemis showed that she was hurt. Robin saw Wally putting on his jacket and walked up to him,

"We need to talk." and pulled Wally into the kitchen.

"Dude, what's up?" Wally asked while zipping his jacket.

"I think Artemis is upset over what you said to her," Robin whispered.

"Uh ... what did I say?" asked Wally.

Robin rolled his eyes, "You don't remember? Bro, you said her _pony tail _looked like a horse's tail."

"Oh yeah," Wally said rubbing his neck, "I forgot. But hey, Artemis knows I was just playing."

"Oh really? Then tell me why she's wearing her hair in a _BUN_! She may be tough but once you make fun of a girl's appearance your crossed the line.  
Ya know, I would of thought since you're older than me you would of known that, but I guess it just proves how awesome I am," Robin said shaking his head, he left to get ready.

All of sudden Wally felt guilt wash over him, he went to the other team members and told them to just wait in the bioshop for him, and he then set off to talk to Artemis.

Artemis was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock. Her eyes looked towards the door and she mentally sighed to herself.

"_Damn it Robin, leave me alone_," she thought.

Artemis got up from the bed and walked to the door. There was more knocks,

"Hold on", Artemis said opening the door, "what do you want Rob-Wally?"

There stood Wally with a sheepish grin on his face, "Hey beautiful, can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and stepped out the way. Once inside Wally faced her,

"So, I heard you're not coming."

"Yeah, that's right," Artemis said in a monotone voice.

There were a few moments of awkward silence when Wally finally said,

"Well I want you to come."

Artemis glared at him, "Why?"

Wally, not liking the small talk, started to fidget and clear his throat,

"Cus I want you too ... I mean I would like you too ... cus ya know, I like when your around," he finished in a whisper.

Artemis loosened her glare but still wasn't backing down,

"No, I'm not going. Now leave," she demanded.

Artemis walked to her bed and sat down, waiting for Wally to close her door. Wally took a few steps toward her,

"I'm sorry what I said about you earlier. I don't think your hair looks like a horse's tail ... it looks like gold ... uh I mean it fits your head perfectly."

Artemis turned her gaze from the bedroom window to Wally, "Gold? It's called blonde," she replied.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Gold, blonde, yellow, pee color ... uh forget I said the last part ... I just want you to forgive me."

Artemis jumped from her bed and stood right in front of Wally,

"Why should I?" she whispered deadly, "So we can go back to being cool with each other, then few days later, you start going back to saying how Megan is a princess and I'm a horse's ass?"

"Hey, I never said you were a horse's ass, I said a horse's tail, _BIG DIFFERENCE_!" Wally said defensively.

"Doesn't matter!" yelled Artemis, "either way, your saying that Megan is better than me! You're saying that she's prettier! I don't get you Wally, for a long time we've been cool with each other and  
now you go back to acting like a JERK!"

Wally grabbed his hair as if he was about to pull it out, "I said _I'm sorry_! I ... just don't know ..."

"Get out", Artemis snapped.

"No wait listen", Wally said desperately, "I don't know what's been wrong with me. Ever since our last mission ... I can't stop thinking about you, ...  
I can't stop wondering what your doing and how your feeling. I was so _desperate_ to find out what was happening to me I told Uncle Barry, _yeah I know big mistake_, anyways, he helped me realized that I ...  
that I like you. And I didn't want to like you, so that's why I started flirting with Megan again; hoping that these feelings I felt would ... go away."

By the time Wally finished he was only 2inches away from Artemis. She could see his green eyes hoping she would forgive him.

" ... I like you too Wally, that's why what you said really hurt me," she whispered.

Wally slowly put his hand on Artemis's bun and slowly unraveled it, reavling her pony tail. Artemis, not use to Wally touching her started to blush.

Wally smirked, "Hey _beautiful,_ you forgive me?"

Instead of answering him, Artemis lightly kissed him on his lips, when she pulled back she said,

"I'm still not going though."

Wally laughed and in a split second he was holding Artemis in his arms, bridal style.

"Hey ... what the- ... let me down!" Artemis whined.

"Sorry babe, a _ninja boyfriend never leaves his ninja girlfriend behind_," Wally said playfully and with that, he zoomed out the room and headed towards the bioship.


End file.
